Seis Meses
by Re Lane Cullen
Summary: Bella desconhece o poder de três palavrinhas mágicas, até ouví-las do seu melhos amigo. Como ela vai lidar com isso?
1. Seis Meses

**N/A: **_Oieeeee! Bem, esse aqui é um presentinho para a Baby-No-Godess. Eu espero que você goste dessa fanfic. Eu juro que tentei escrever uma death fic(até comecei), mas não consegui =D Quase que não deu para eu postar a fic a tempo. Além da mudança drástica de gênero, ainda aconteceram alguns problemas pessoais que me atrasaram mais ainda. Anyway, eu realmente espero que você goste do seu presente por que foi feito de coração (E foi mesmo, essa é a maior capítulo/one-shot que já escrevi. 17 páginas, bati meu recorde!). Beijão! Fui!_

**Seis Meses.**

**[BPOV]**

_**Junho**_

"Bella!" Edward Cullen, meu melhor amigo, vinha correndo na minha direção pelos corredores de Forks High. Eu me perguntava como depois de tantos anos juntos, ele ainda fazia questão de chamar a atenção para mim, mesmo sabendo que eu odiava ser notada.

Eu já fazia isso naturalmente, quando escorregava no corredor, ou caía na escada. Realmente eu não precisava de nenhum tipo de ajuda externa para passar vergonha.

"Bells, Alice quer saber se você vai passar lá em casa hoje." Edward estava um pouco ofegante devido à corrida, mas continuava lindo. Sério, acho que ele era o cara mais lindo que eu já tinha visto. Olhos verdes brilhantes, os cabelos num tom de castanho-avermelhado, com um ar levemente bagunçado. Sem contar os lábios cheios e rosados, o corpo perfeito...Não era de admirar, que todas as garotas da escola corriam atrás dele. Ou quase todas

"Fazer o quê?" Perguntei desconfiada. Quando Alice Cullen me chamava para ir a casa dela, boa coisa não é.

"Eu não sei." Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, desarrumando-os mais ainda. Eu conhecia ele muito bem para saber quando ele estava me escondendo alguma coisa.

"Pode ir falando, Cullen" Ordenei. Ele olhou para os lados e exalou profundamente.

"Ela quer ir para Port Angeles." Ele respondeu, se rendendo. "Mas não diga que eu falei." Ele me avisou, e eu assenti.

"Eu não posso. Fala para ela ir com a Rose."

"Por que não pode?" Ele perguntou surpreso.

"Por que odeio compras, você sabe disso." Ele revirou os olhos. Uma atitude que ele e Alice compartilhavam.

"Mas você vai para a festa, hoje à noite?" Ele perguntou, ansioso.

"Como se vocês me deixassem alguma escolha." Revirar os olhos também era uma atitude compartilhada por mim."O traidor do Jasper, já avisou aos meus pais sobre a festa, o que significa que a Renée vai me obrigar a ir, e seu querido amigo Emmett, me obrigou a levar ele e a Rose para a festa." Falei entre os dentes. Nem se eu quisesse fugir daquela festa eu poderia.

"O que aconteceu com o jipe?" Ele perguntou, com a sobrancelha arqueada devido a sua confusão.

"Meu pai confiscou depois dele ter voltado para casa dirigindo, após ter bebido." Expliquei. As memórias daquele dia ainda estavam frescas na minha mente. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que o Charlie havia feito o Emmett passar pelo teste do bafômetro dentro da nossa própria casa. O pior que ninguém acreditava quando eu falava que meus pais eram bizarros.

"Mas aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não. Mas segundo ele, o filho do chefe de polícia tem que ter uma conduta exemplar e essas baboseiras." Completei debochada. Meu pai esperava um comportamento maduro demais de nós dois, principalmente do Emmett.

"Se ele soubesse da metade do que o Emm apronta, o seu pai o colocava na cadeia." Edward comentou, divertindo-se com todas as enrascadas que meu irmão se metera em todos esses anos.

"Pode apostar." Ri ao me recordar de algumas delas.

"Vou indo nessa." Edward avisou, ajeitando sua mochila no ombro. "Até mais tarde?"

"Até." Edward me deu um beijo no rosto, que logo senti queimando, enquanto meu coração acelerava rapidamente.

Aquilo era tão estranho, às vezes nem eu entendia as sensações que eu sentia perto dele.

***

A casa, como era de se esperar, estava lotada de adolescentes. Às vezes eu achava que o Carlisle e a Esme tinham algum parafuso a menos para permitirem uma festa desse tamanho dentro da própria casa deles. Emmett e Rosalie, logo se perderam na multidão, me deixando completamente sozinha.

Eu precisava achar alguém antes que o Mike ou o Eric me encontrasse primeiro.

"Você veio." Uma voz conhecida sussurrou ao meu ouvido, me fazendo arrepiar.

"Não, essa é minha representação holográfica." Disse, sarcástica. Às vezes eu não sabia controlar meu lado mal-humorado.

"O que aconteceu?" Edward perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

"Isso aconteceu." Respondi, gesticulando para o que acontecia ao meu redor. Eu odiava festas, e todos sabiam disso.

"Quer dar uma volta?" Ele sugeriu. Edward não gostava muito de multidões também, mas era bem mais sociável do que eu.

"Claro." Concordei, aceitando o braço que ele me estendia.

Edward me levou para os fundos da casa. Nos sentamos nos degraus da pequena escada que dava para a porta dos fundos, e relaxei. Aquele era um dos meus lugares preferidos em Forks. O jardim que Esme conservava nos fundos era tão lindo. Uma incrível variedade de plantas e flores, que às vezes parecia que você estava em uma clareira no meio da floresta.

"O que vai fazer nas férias?" Perguntei, mesmo já imaginando qual seria a resposta.

"Visitar a família do meu pai no Alaska." Ele respondeu exatamente o quê eu previa. "Como sempre." Ele completou, parecendo entediado em ter que ir para lá. Também, quem não ficaria entediado em ir para o Alaska? "E você?"

"Ainda não sei. Minha mãe queria passar uns dias na Florida, mas acho que ela não está sendo muito feliz em convencer o Chefe Swan." Meu pai tinha um sério problema em tirar férias longe da cidade. Ele tinha medo de algo acontecer quando ele estivesse fora. Como se algo pudesse acontecer nesse fim de mundo.

"Odeio ter que viajar, e deixar você aqui." Ele comentou, com um sorriso triste no rosto.

"Eu também. Forks fica ainda mais chata sem você e a Alice por perto." Os dias pareciam se arrastar sem eles por perto.

Edward parou por um momento, e ficou me encarando, como se estivesse pensando em algo para falar. Eu nunca o tinha visto daquele jeito, tão absorto em seus pensamentos.

"O que foi?" Perguntei, estranhando a reação dele.

"Na-Nada." Ele titubeou. Tinha alguma coisa estranha. O Edward Cullen que eu conhecia não titubeava.

"Edward, eu te conheço muito bem para saber quando tem uma coisa errada. O que é?" Ele me encarou, olhando profundamente dentro dos meus olhos, me deixando ainda mais confusa.

"Não tem nada errado." Ele negou, desviando o olhar para o jardim. Eu coloquei a mão em seu ombro, fazendo com que ele voltasse sua atenção para mim.

"Edward, você sabe que pode me contar tudo." Sorri, tentando assegurá-lo que nada podia ser tão ruim que ele não pudesse me contar. Ele podia me dizer que tinha matado alguém, que eu ainda assim, ficaria do lado dele.

"Eu..eu acho que..." Ele começou hesitante. Ele parecia completamente transtornado por me contar aquilo, e eu me perguntava se realmente era tão ruim assim. Ele exalou pesadamente, e disse a próxima sentença num único suspiro. "Eu acho que eu amo você."

Minha mão que ainda estava no ombro dele, caiu para o meu colo. Eu estava paralisada. Ele não tinha dito o que eu realmente tinha ouvido, ou tinha?

"O que.." Foi a única coisa que conseguiu sair da minha boca.

"Bella, eu..." Ele parecia estar tão perdido quanto eu.

"Como.." Eu tentava formular alguma sentença, mas nada conseguia ser processado." Nós somos amigos." Acusei-o. Eu sabia que ele não tinha culpa, mas eu sentia como se ele tivesse quebrado a integridade da nossa amizade, como se ele tivesse violado a lei mais sagrada.

"Eu não sei como. Essa não é o tipo de coisa que se pode controlar." Ele se defendeu, mas eu não o escutava.

"Nós somos amigos." Repeti, como se esse fosse o primeiro e único motivo para refutar tudo o que ele estava me dizendo.

"Eu já entendi isso, Bella. Não precisa continuar jogando na minha cara." Ele estava claramente magoado, mas eu não podia lidar com isso agora. Eu precisava ficar sozinha.

"Eu preciso ir." Disse, me levantando subitamente.

"Não, Bella." Edward, alcançou meu braço me segurando. Seus olhos verdes me implorando para que eu ficasse.

"Eu preciso achar o Emmett."Respondi sem olhá-lo nos olhos. Edward soltou meu braço, e se afastou. "Tchau Edward." Sussurrei, antes de entrar correndo na casa.

Achei Emmett no meio da multidão, e o avisei que iria embora. Jasper daria carona para ele.

Eu não estava com humor para ficar ali, ainda mais depois daquilo tudo.

Como ele podia estar apaixonado por mim? Isso não era possível. Nós éramos amigos, melhores amigos, nada mais que isso.

Nós costumávamos fazer piada sobre todos que diziam que 'éramos feitos um para o outro', ou ' o quanto nós dois combinávamos', ou 'como parecíamos um casal'. E agora ele simplesmente fala que me ama?

Isso é loucura. Insanidade total. Eu e Edward? É estranho só de imaginar, ainda mais encarar essa realidade.

_**Julho**_

Os dias foram se passando, e a indignação inicial, dera lugar a um arrependimento sem fim. Uma dor no meu peito, que parecia que iria me devorar a qualquer momento.

O que eu tinha feito? Eu o tinha assegurado que ele podia me contar tudo, e ele assim o fez. Ele abriu o coração dele para mim, e eu fui embora deixando-o sozinho, e com o coração partido. Que tipo de amiga eu era?

Eu tentava desesperadamente ligar para ele, mas eu não conseguia. Ou ele estava me evitando, ou a recepção do celular no Alaska realmente era péssima. De qualquer forma, eu não o culparia se ele estivesse me evitando. Eu mesma me evitaria se isso fosse possível.

Eu era o pior dos monstros. Eu tinha magoado a única pessoa que já se importou comigo o suficiente para me amar. E eu tinha dispensado esse amor como se fosse nada. Por que essas coisas eram tão complicadas, hein?

Será que não existia alguém no mundo capaz de inventar uma máquina do tempo, para que eu pudesse mudar tudo, e manter minha maldita boca fechada?

Desde o dia da festa, eu não conseguia colocar os meus pés para fora do meu quarto. Eu não tinha vontade de ver ninguém. Sequer me despedira dos Cullens antes deles partirem.

Isolar-me no meu quarto parecia ser a atitude ideal. Me poupava dos sorrisos forçados, das conversas tolas, dos comentários depreciativos.

Eu sabia que eu estava um caco. Cabelos bagunçados, olhos inchados e olheiras fundas. Esse parecia ser o meu visual desde que tudo acontecera, e sinceramente, não precisava que ninguém ficasse me lembrando o quanto eu estava me martirizando. Eu já tinha minha mãe e Rosalie para fazerem isso.

"Você precisa sair desse quarto, pequena;" Emmett falou calmamente, enquanto entrava no meu quarto.

"Eu não quero." Respondi, emburrada.

"Mamãe já está cogitando te levar a um psicólogo." Ele pareceu estar brincando, mas eu percebia a preocupação em seus olhos.

"Não é má idéia, de repente ele descubra por que eu sou o monstro que eu sou." Respondi de maneira ácida. Emmett por outro lado, sorriu e sentou-se ao meu lado na cama.

"Você não é um monstro." Ele disse, acariciando os meus cabelos.

"Claro que sou."

"O que você fez, não foi a coisa mais inteligente do mundo, mas você estava confusa. Qualquer um ficaria confuso com uma declaração dessas." Ele tentava me consolar. Eu sei que o Edward errou por simplesmente jogar aquela bomba em cima de mim, mas eu agi mil vezes pior.

"Você ficou assim quando a Rose disse que te amava?" Perguntei, curiosa.

"Não, mas isso foi diferente. Nós já estávamos namorando quando dissemos que nos amávamos pela primeira vez."

"Por que eu tenho que estragar tudo hein?" Falei, sentindo minha voz ficar embargada pelo choro que estava por vir.

"Você não estragou nada. Espera até ele voltar, e tudo vai ser como era antes." Emmett disse, numa tentativa de me confortar. Eu tentava não me dar esperanças, mas internamente eu esperava que ele estivesse certo.

"Valeu, maninho." Agradeci. Ele se levantou da cama,e foi em direção a porta.

"De nada, pequena." Ele disse com seu sorriso infantil. "Eu te amo, tá?" Ele declarou, mas logo depois, fez uma cara de culpado. "Ops, esqueci que não posso dizer isso senão você foge.''

"Você é ridículo!" Peguei meu travesseiro e arremessei contra ele. Infelizmente, Emmett conseguiu fechar a porta antes que o objeto o acertasse.

Eventualmente, conseguiram me tirar do quarto, por alguns breves momentos. Emmett e Rosalie até me conseguiram me arrastar para Port Angeles algumas vezes, juntamente com um Jasper, também deprimido .Era a primeira vez que ele passava tanto tempo longe da Alice desde que eles haviam começado a namorar. Pelo menos, eu tinha alguém para me acompanhar no meu sofrimento.

"Vocês já estão me estressando." Rosalie disse, um pouco mais alto, fazendo todos na lanchonete olhar para a cabine que estávamos.

"Rosalie!" Jasper, ralhou com ela, odiando a atenção que estávamos recebendo de todos os clientes do local.

"Se vocês ao menos se esforçassem em parecer felizes, eu não precisaria dar os meus ataques." Ela disse, controlando o volume da voz. "Eu entendo que você está com saudades da Alice, e que você está triste pelo o que aconteceu com o Edward, mas custa sorri de vez em quando?"

"Vocês sabem que a Rose tem razão." Emmett a apoiou.

"Mesmo que ela não tivesse, você concordaria com ela." Acusei-o.

"Isso é verdade." Ele concordou, dando de ombros.

"Mas acho que podemos tentar. Não é Bella?" Jasper tentava parecer animado, e eu o encarei desconfiada.

"É?" Perguntei, fazendo uma careta.

"Vamos lá pequena, um pequeno sorriso para o seu irmãozão aqui!" Eu não conseguia resistir ao Emmett. Odiava o efeito que ele tinha sobre mim. Uma olhada para aquele seu rosto que transmitia uma infantilidade tão pura, e eu não agüentei. Tive que sorrir.

***

_**Agosto**_

O primeiro dia de aula chegou, e dizer que eu estava nervosa era praticamente uma mentira. Eu sequer havia pregado os meus olhos na noite anterior, ou na semana anterior. Eu estava nervosa, ansiosa, esperançosa... uma mistura de emoções que nem eu sabia identificar direito.

No momento em que desci da minha caminhonete, eu podia sentir meu estômago se revirando em antecipação.

E se ele realmente nunca mais quisesse falar comigo? E se ele me odiasse por toda eternidade? Eu não poderia suportar isso.

Eu não conseguia imaginar minha vida sem o Edward. Nos conhecemos quando tínhamos onze anos, e desde lá nos tornamos os melhores amigos.

Ter que imaginar uma vida sem ele, ainda mais por minha causa, era doloroso demais. Eu poderia viver sem o Jasper, sem o Emmett, sem a Rose, e até sem a Alice, mas sem o Edward parecia ser o fim do mundo.

"Animada?" Jasper, perguntou ao meu lado. Levei um susto, afinal de onde esse menino havia surgido?

"Desesperada." Respondi num fio de voz, enquanto tentava espantar todos os meus medos.

"Vai dar tudo certo, Bells." Jasper, sempre com o seu jeito calmo, tentando tranqüilizar as pessoas.

Ele passou a mão em volta dos meus ombros, e entramos juntos na escola.

Não foi difícil acharmos uma pequena fadinha em forma de gente, saltitando pelos corredores, ao lado de uma loira e _dele._

Senti meu coração falhar uma batida ao vê-lo. Ele parecia estar bem, nem um pouco arrasado, como eu imaginava que ele estaria. Como eu estava.

"Eu vou embora." Disse, tentando me desvencilhar do abraço do Jasper.

"Não vai, não." Ele me apertou ainda mais o braço em minha volta.

"Jasper, por favor." Implorei. Eu não estava preparada para vê-lo.

"Ok." Ele se deu por vencido, e me soltou.

"Obrigada." Foi a última coisa que eu disse, antes de virar as costas e ir embora.

As aulas foram como qualquer aula do primeiro dia. Professores novos se apresentando, os antigos apresentando a matéria, os estudantes falando sobre suas férias. Resumindo nada de interessante.

Tudo o que eu queria fazer, era sumir. Se eu pudesse, eu iria embora dali agora mesmo, mas eu duvidava que Renée ou Charlie assinariam minha dispensa na manhã seguinte. O que me restava, era ficar ali e enfrentar o que quer que fosse acontecer.

Entrei no refeitório e fui direto para a fila da comida, rezando mentalmente para que ele ainda não estivesse lá. Pelo visto, minhas preces não haviam sido ouvidas. Ele estava lá, junto com Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice e a tal loira de antes.

Senti minha cabeça rodar, minhas pernas falharem e meu estômago embrulhar novamente.

"Está tudo bem?" Mike perguntou, me segurando Seus olhos azuis, lotados de preocupação.

"Sim, foi só uma tonteira." Respondi, sacudindo a cabeça levemente, o que acabou não sendo uma ótima opção, já que a tonteira voltou.

"Vamos sentar, eu pego a comida para você." Ele me levou até uma mesa vazia, e me deixou lá sentada, enquanto ia buscar os nossos almoços.

Eu tentei não olhar para a mesa onde eu costumava sentar. Não saberia lidar com nenhum olhar questionador que nenhum dos meus amigos desse na minha direção.

Minutos depois, Mike voltou com um pedaço de pizza e uma lata de refrigerante.

"Eu não sabia o que pegar, então..." Ele se desculpou, enquanto depositava a bandeja na mesa. Eu pude ver que ele também tinha pegado a mesma coisa para ele.

"Está tudo bem." Sorri agradecida. Mike podia ser um idiota na maior parte do tempo, mas ele sabia ser um bom amigo quando alguém precisava.

"Podemos nos sentar aqui?" Jessica perguntou. Olhei em sua direção e vi que estava acompanhada. Lauren, Tyler, Angela, Ben e Eric nos olhavam esperançosos.

"Claro." Respondi, e todos se sentaram na nossa mesa.

Eu não podia negar, que mesmo por uns breves minutos, mesmo com Lauren a mesa, eu consegui esquecer sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo comigo. Eu consegui rir, conversar e me distrair sem precisar fazer nenhum esforço.

_**Setembro**_

Tanya Denali. Esse era o nome da tal loira que eu vira no primeiro dia junto da Alice e do Edward. Aparentemente, ela era uma espécie de prima deles, que estudaria na nossa escola até o fim do ano letivo.

Para mim, ela era uma loira idiota, que grudada com o Edward a todo minuto.

"Às vezes eu tenho vontade de acertar uma bala bem na cara dela." Comentei com Alice, que estava ao meu lado na aula de trigonometria.

"Bella!" Ela me repreendeu.

"Desculpa, eu sei que ela é sua prima, mas ela é irritante."

"Você a odeia, sendo que só trocou cerca de duas palavras com ela?" Ela perguntou, arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas perfeitamente delineadas.

"Eu posso conhecer uma pessoa apenas por observá-la." Me defendi.

"Por observá-la com o Edward, certo?" Ela devolveu. Alice tinha o dom de ser irritante, na maioria das vezes. Era o tipo de pessoa que não se incomodava de jogar a verdade bem na sua cara.

"Isso não tem nada a ver com o seu irmão." Sibilei, começando a ficar irritada.

"Claro que não." Ela revirou os olhos, sarcasticamente. "Quando você vai falar com ele?"

"Eu não sei." Respondi, olhando para o meu caderno. Não era uma boa coisa encarar o olhar inquisidor dela.

"Vocês dois são dois idiotas. Você realmente vai deixar a amizade de vocês acabar assim?" Ela sussurrava rispidamente comigo.

"É complicado, ok?" Mais uma vez fiquei na defensiva.

"Complicado?"

"Alice, se ele quisesse falar comigo, ele já teria feito isso." Isso era uma verdade inegável. Eu sabia que fora eu quem errara, mas ele também não manifestou nenhum desejo de reatar a amizade.

"Você já pensou que ele pode dizer a mesma coisa sobre você?" Ela devolveu, seus olhos verdes faiscando sua revolta.

"Ele fala sobre mim?" Perguntei, surpresa. Sentindo uma estranha onda de sentimentos invadindo o meu corpo.

"Eu não vou ser a o pombo-correio da relação de vocês." Alice se desvencilhou. "Fale com ele e descubra."

"Eu prefiro viver na dúvida, do que ouvi-lo me rejeitando bem na minha cara." Eu podia sentir meus olhos se inundando, com a simples menção da rejeição.

Por sorte, o sinal tocara, e eu pude ir correndo para o banheiro, chorar as minhas lágrimas.

***

Meu aniversário teve uma das comemorações mais simplórias que eu já tivera em todos esses anos. Eu não estava com humor para isso no momento. Felizmente, minha mãe e Alice pareceram entender isso, já que concordaram com uma pequena festa apenas com a minha família, Alice, Jasper e Rosalie.

Depois que o bolo foi cortado, eu consegui fugir da festa por alguns minutos para me refugiar no meu quarto. Eu sentia falta dele, mais do que tudo nesse mundo.

Diziam que o pior tipo de saudade era estar ao lado da pessoa, e mesmo assim sentir falta dela. Agora eu conseguia entender essas palavras claramente. Eu podia vê-lo todos os dias, mas eu ainda sentia a sua falta constantemente.

Eu tentava explicar essa terrível falta, como sendo a dor de perder um amigo. Mas eu sabia que estava apenas enganando a mim mesma. Toda essa dor no meu peito, os arrepios que eu sentia quando ele sussurrava no meu ouvido, minhas bochechas coradas, meu coração acelerado, minha respiração errática. Tudo isso tinha apenas uma explicação.

Eu havia me apaixonado pelo meu melhor amigo.

Era cinicamente irônico dizer isso, mas eu amava Edward Cullen.

_**Outubro**_

A minha vida havia mudado drasticamente desde as últimas férias. Eu não me sentava na mesma mesa de antes, durante o almoço, e também não me sentava com as mesmas pessoas. Meu parceiro de laboratório também não era o mesmo. Era tão estranho. Era como se eu estivesse vivendo a vida de uma outra pessoa.

Edward e eu parecíamos ter feito um acordo mútuo, mesmo sem nos falarmos. Ele nunca estava onde eu estava, e eu nunca estava onde ele estava. Parecia que fazíamos um rodízio dos nossos amigos, e dos lugares que gostávamos de ir.

Não sei se ele realmente me evitava, ou se era apenas uma conseqüência dos fatos, mas eu nunca mais havia falado com ele desde aquela noite.

As vozes da Rose, Jasper, Emmett e Alice ecoavam na minha mente, constantemente. 'Você precisa falar com ele.', 'Você sabe que não dá mais para ficar assim.', 'Pequena, você não pode mais adiar isso.' ,'Você vai jogar a amizade de vocês fora?'

Com esses pensamentos em mente, fui para o único lugar da escola que sabia que ele estaria àquela hora.

Caminhei pelos corredores que levavam à sala de música. Uma melodia doce preenchia o lugar. Era ele. Eu tinha certeza.

Era agora ou nunca, eu teria que enfrentá-lo, e viver com a rejeição, porque eu tinha certeza que isso era a única coisa que eu receberia dele.

No entanto, quando cheguei a porta da sala, eu congelei. Ele não estava ali sozinho. Tanya estava com ele.

"Edward, essa música é linda." Ela o elogiou, quando o mesmo acabou de tocar.

"Que bom que você gostou." Ele respondeu com seu famoso sorriso torto. Um sorriso que antes, eu achava ser meu.

"É perfeita." Ela exaltou, com a voz embargada.

"Assim como a inspiração." Ele sussurrou, mais para si mesmo, do que para ela ouvir. Eu não precisava ficar ali e ver o possível beijo que ela daria nele.

Seria doloroso demais.

Saí correndo dali, querendo ir para casa. Mas acabei esbarrando em alguém, fazendo tanto ele quanto eu, cair no chão.

"Desculpa." Pedi, sem jeito.

"Bella?" Levantei os olhos, e vi que havia esbarrado no Jacob.

"Oi, Jake." Forcei um sorriso para ele.

"Está tudo bem?" Ele perguntou, analisando meu rosto.

"Sim. Eu só quero ir para casa." Murmurei, ainda transtornada por tudo o que eu havia visto.

"Eu te levo até o seu carro então." Ele se ofereceu, passando o braço pelos meus ombros, e eu me segurei nele, abraçando-o. Passamos pelos corredores da escola, e eu podia sentir alguns estudantes nos olhando, mas eu não tinha que me preocupar com isso agora.

"Obrigada." Disse, quando finalmente alcançamos a minha caminhonete.

"Quer que eu te leve em casa?" Ele se ofereceu. Jacob e eu sempre nos conhecemos desde pequenos, ele era o mais próximo que eu tinha de um irmão mais novo. Embora ele insistisse em agir como meu irmão mais velho.

"Eu estou bem." Garanti. Ele suspirou, e assentiu com a cabeça.

Entrei na caminhonete, e liguei a ignição. Enquanto saía do estacionamento da escola, as lágrimas que até então estavam guardadas, resolveram cair.

Se ainda existia alguma esperança em mim, ela havia se extinguido nesse exato momento. Eu sabia que desejar Edward como meu amigo, nesse momento, era quase que uma insanidade. Desejar algo mais que isso, era uma burrice.

Mas parecia que só vendo ele com Tanya para finalmente entender. Por que ele iria querer a Bella sem-graça, que o havia rejeitado, se ele tinha uma loira escultural de olhos azuis, que se jogava em cima dele frequentemente?

Eu devia ficar feliz se, algum dia, voltássemos a sermos amigos novamente.

_**Novembro**_

Eu estava assistindo televisão no sofá dos Hales, quando eu e Jasper entramos numa discussão, que eu nem sei como começou.

"Eu já te falei que eles não têm nada." Jasper insistia. Sério, para que mentir para mim, seu eu podia ver a verdade tão claramente.

"Jasper, eu tenho olhos. Não precisa mentir para mim." Eu não entendia essa ligação entre os garotos de sempre protegerem uns aos outros

"Eu não estou mentindo." Ele reafirmou, quase gritando para mim

"Qual, é! Eles vivem agarrados a todo segundo." Protestei.

"Assim como você e o Jacob nos últimos dias." Ele devolveu, revirando os olhos.

"Isso é diferente." Me defendi.

"Como?" Ele perguntou, desafiante.

"Eu conheço o Jake praticamente desde que eu nasci. Ele era meu amigo muito antes de vocês chegarem à cidade." Expliquei, com um sorriso que eu classificaria com vencedor.

"Eu tenho quase certeza, que ele também conhece a Tanya há mais tempo que ele conhece você." Por que o Jasper tinha que ser tão cheio de razão.

"Mesmo assim é diferente. Eu não fico me jogando em cima do Jacob, como ela fica se jogando em cima dele." Acho que eu não tinha visto nenhum dia no qual Tanya não estivesse com. pelo menos, um centímetro do corpo dela ligado ao dele.

"Ok, ela pode querer algo mais com o Edward, mas isso não quer dizer quer ele também quer isso." Só se o Edward fosse um idiota. Tirando a Rosalie, ela era a garota mais linda que eu já havia visto. Como o Edward não iria querer nada com ela?

"Ela é bonita, simpática. Ela é perfeita. Por que ele não iria querer?"

"Talvez por que ele ainda te ame." Eu tive que me controlar para não rir, por que essa sem dúvida era a piada do ano.

"Claro." Concordei, sarcástica.

"Bella..." Jasper tentou falar, mas eu o impedi.

"Jazz, ele nunca vai me perdoar pelo o que eu fiz, ok?"

"Eu acho que quem não está perdoando você é você mesma."

"Você não entende." Disse, sacudindo a cabeça.

"Eu entendo."Ele disse calmamente." Você o ama."

"O quê?" Arregalei meus olhos, e o encarei atônita. Eu tinha quase certeza de que eu tinha guardado esse segredo a sete chaves.

"Você pode tentar esconder isso, mas eu posso sentir. Você o ama, da mesma maneira que ele te ama."

"Ele não me ama mais." Disse com uma voz triste. Tudo o que me restava a fazer, era esquecê-lo assim como ele já havia me esquecido.

"Tenta falar com ele, e descobrir se isso é verdade." Jasper me encorajou.

"Eu tentei, mas não dá." Suspirei, e encostei minha cabeça no sofá.

_**Dezembro**_

A época mais temida por mim havia chegado. Dezembro, natal, casa dos Cullens. Era impossível desassociar uma dessas palavras.

Durante as últimas duas semanas, eu tentei convencer meus pais de todas as maneiras que ir à casa dos Cullens no natal seria a pior coisa a se fazer. Mas eu fui ignorada. Eles falavam que não podiam fazer essa desfeita a Esme e Carlisle.

Por isso, aqui estava eu, usando um vestido vermelho, no carro do meu pai indo em direção ao lugar onde eu menos queria estar nessa noite.

"Bella, melhore essa cara." Renée brigou comigo. Claramente forcei um sorriso para ela, e voltei a fechar minha cara.

"Mãe, deixa ela." Emmett tentou intervir.

"Ela está assustando todo mundo com essa cara. Tá até parecendo o Grinch."

"Mãe!." Ralhei com ela, fazendo ela me olhar atravessado.

"Vocês podem, por favor, passar uma noite sem brigar. Não quero que Carlisle nos expulse da casa ." Todos assentiram a ordem do chefe Swan. Quando meu pai falava com esse tom, ninguém o enfrentava, nem mesmo minha mãe.

"Que bom que vocês vieram." Esme nos cumprimentou, assim que abriu a porta. "Feliz natal."

"Feliz natal." Minha mãe desejou, abraçando-a. Eu fui a próxima, já que Emmett e meu pai estava ocupados demais levando os presentes para dentro.

"Você está linda, Bella." Esme me elogiou, sinceramente.

"Obrigada." Agradeci, sentindo meu rosto queimando.

A casa estava linda como sempre. A gigante árvore de natal, estava no lado direito da entrada da sala de estar, rodeada de inúmeros presentes.

Havia meias penduradas na lareira, com o nome de cada uma das 'crianças' ali presentes . Alice. Bella. Edward. Emmett. Jasper. Rosalie. Tanya. É claro que a dela também estaria ali. Eu já devia me acostumar com isso.

"Emmett, saia da cozinha agora!" Ouvi a voz da Sra. Hale gritando da cozinha. Emmett sempre tinha a mania de 'experimentar' alguma comida antes da hora.

"Bella!" Carlisle me cumprimentou, ao entrar na sala acompanhado do Sr. Hale e do meu pai. "Feliz natal!"

"Feliz natal para vocês também." Ambos sorriram para mim, e se sentaram nas poltronas que haviam na sala.

"Onde está Alice?" Perguntei a Carlisle.

"Eu não sei. Mas Edward está na cozinha." Ele me informou. Pelo menos eu já sabia onde não procurar a Alice.

"Obrigada." Agradeci, e saí dali, determinada a ir para qualquer lugar que não fosse a cozinha.

Passei pela porta, cabisbaixa, não me dando a chance de olhar para o lado e ver algo que poderia quebrar meu coração ainda mais.

"Bella." Minha mãe me chamou. Olhei em direção a sua voz, e ela estava parada à porta da cozinha. "Você poderia nos ajudar?"

Hesitei por um momento, mas eu sabia que se eu recusasse minha mãe acabaria me forçando de qualquer maneira. Era melhor fazer isso da maneira menos dolorosa.

"Claro." Me dei por vencida, caminhando lentamente para o meu destino.

"Feliz natal, Bella." Tanya me desejou, assim que entrei na cozinha. Ela estava ao lado de Edward, que devia estar fazendo seus famosos cupckaes.

"Para vocês também." Respondi, meio sem-graça enquanto ia seguindo a minha mãe."O que eu tenho que fazer?"

"Você poderia tirar os biscoitos do forno, quando eles ficassem prontos?" Minha mãe perguntou.

"Anham." Eu assenti, rezando mentalmente para que aqueles biscoitos assassem na velocidade da luz.

"Mais alguns minutinho e você já pode retirar." Renée avisou. "Agora, eu tenho que ir fazer os eggnogs"

O que eu mais temia aconteceu. Eu estava sozinha no mesmo cômodo, junto com Edward e Tanya. Esse sem dúvida alguma, é o meu pior pesadelo de natal. Felizmente, eu estava de costas para eles, o que me impossibilitava ver o que eles estavam fazendo.

"Edward, eu não gosto de chocolate." Ela protestou, com sua voz levemente esganiçada.

"Você não é uma pessoa muito normal." Ele comentou divertido.

"Só por que não gosto de chocolate?" Ela perguntou, surpresa.

"E nem de cheesecake. " Ele lembrou. Ótimo, ele já até conhecia todos os gostos dela.

"Não sou muito fã de doces." Ela se explicou.

"Como eu disse, não é normal." Ele repetiu, rindo musicalmente. Como eu sentia falta de ouvir sua risada.

"Mas pelo menos eu concordei em experimentar seus famosos cupcakes, então faça um sem chocolate."

"Eu já fiz sua boba. Pode parar de reclamar." Ele disse de uma maneira que parecia ser carinhosa. Eu não agüentava mais ficar ali.

Pelo menos o forno pareceu estar do meu lado, e resolveu apitar nessa exata hora. Retirei o tabuleiro do forno, e coloquei os biscoitos dentro de uma travessa, não me importando nem em queimar meus dedos no processo. Tudo o que eu precisava era sair dali.

Fui para o único lugar onde eu conseguiria achar um pouco de paz naquela casa. O lugar onde tudo terminou, cerca de seis meses atrás.

Me sentei nas escadas, deixando o vento frio da noite bater no meu rosto e nos meus cabelos. A vista estava diferente. As flores e plantas tão coloridas da última vez que eu estivera aqui, agora estavam cobertas com o branco da neve.

"Você não acha que está um pouco frio aí fora?" Emmett perguntou, sentando-se ao meu lado. Me assustei ao ouvir a sua voz, pois nem havia escutado a porta abrir.

"É tudo uma questão de perspectiva."

"Mamãe vai surtar se ela te vir aqui fora." Ele disse com um sorriso. Eu apenas assenti, ela realmente iria surtar.

"Então você precisa cuidar para que isso não aconteça."

"Se você quiser, eu posso fingir que passei mal depois da ceia. Aí, podemos ir embora." Ele se ofereceu, e senti meu coração apertar. Emmett era o melhor irmão do mundo, e em momentos como esses eu tinha a mais plena certeza.

"Você não precisa arruinar sua noite por minha causa."

"Ela já está meio arruinada vendo você assim." Ele disse tristemente. Eu sabia que toda essa situação estava sendo uma droga não só para mim, mas para todos os meus amigos. Mas eu não sabia mais o que fazer.

"Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe." Forcei o meu melhor sorriso, tentando tranqüilizá-lo. "Dizem que o tempo cura tudo, não é?"

"Só não sei se alguém viveu tempo o suficiente para provar isso." Ele me olhou de lado, e eu assenti, assimilando o significado das suas palavras.

A porta se abriu, e olhamos para trás. Tinha que ser a Alice para interromper o nosso momento.

"Emm, o Sr. Hale está te chamando." Ela avisou sem-graça, ao perceber que havia atrapalhado.

"Valeu Ali."Ele agradeceu, e se voltou para mim. "Daqui a pouco eu volto, tá?" Eu assenti, e ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

"Bells, está tudo bem?" Alice, perguntou preocupada.

"Sim." Tentei fazer minha voz parecer normal.

"Não parece."

"Eu estou, é sério. "Falei firmemente. "Volte para festa Alice." Ela me olhou triste, mas assentiu. Alice me conhecia muito bem para entender quando eu queria ficar sozinha, embora ela persistisse, certas vezes, mesmo contra a minha vontade.

Senti a primeira lágrima descer o meu rosto.

Eu havia sido uma idiota. Seja por ter ferido o coração dele, ou por não ter entendido meus sentimentos mais cedo.

Eu havia perdido o meu melhor amigo, e possivelmente, meu primeiro amor tudo por não conseguir lidar com os sentimentos.

O pior é que eu não podia culpar a ninguém a não ser a mim mesma.

Ouvi a porta se abrindo novamente e tentei limpar as lágrimas do meu rosto.

"Eu já disse que estou bem, Alice." Disse sem me dar o trabalho de olhar para trás. Não queria que ela me visse chorando, embora eu achava que minha voz já tivesse denunciado o choro.

"Não é o que parece." Estremeci ao ouvir aquela voz. O que ele estava fazendo ali?

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Dei voz aos meus pensamentos, no entanto, ainda não conseguia encará-lo.

"Vim ver como você está." Ele respondeu, se aproximando de onde estava sentada.

"Como disse, estou bem." Respondi secamente. Edward, por outro lado, ignorou meu péssimo comportamento e sentou-se ao meu lado no mais absoluto silêncio.

"Você deveria entrar, Tanya deve estar procurando por você." Decidi quebrar o silêncio. Mencioná-la era a última coisa que eu queria, mas parecia ser a única coisa que tinha na minha mente.

"Não me interessa." Ele disse rispidamente. Ele exalou pesadamente, passando a mão nos seus cabelos já bagunçados. "Bella, eu não aguento mais isso." Ele confessou, quase que desesperado.

"Nem eu." Respondi tão baixo, que nem eu sei se ele ouvira.

"Será que poderíamos voltar a ser como antes?" Pela primeira vez em meses eu me permiti olhar verdadeiramente para ele. Seus olhos verdes pareciam ter perdido um pouco do brilho e da vivacidade, mas aquilo devia ser algum efeito das luzinhas de natal que estavam enfeitando toda a casa. "Fingir que aquela noite nunca existiu?" Aquilo era tudo o que eu quis fazer durante todos esses meses. Fingir que aquela noite nunca existira. Mas eu não podia mais fazer isso.

"Desculpa, mas eu não posso. Eu queria poder esquecer, mas eu não posso." Disse, sentindo meus olhos lacrimejarem novamente. Eu não podia voltar atrás, não depois de ter descoberto tudo o que eu sentia por ele.

"O que eu falei foi tão horrível assim?" Ele perguntou, triste. A mágoa se fazendo evidente em seus olhos. Mágoa que eu causara.

"Não." Me apressei em responder.

"Nós éramos melhores amigos." Ele disse, como se estivesse implorando o meu perdão com aquela frase. Eu não podia mais torturá-lo daquele jeito. Se alguém merecia todo o sofrimento que ele estava passando, esse alguém era eu.

Eu desviei meu olhar do dele, e num súbito momento de coragem resolvi dizer a verdade.

"Eu te amo." Sussurrei, sentindo as lágrimas molharem, novamente, o meu rosto.

"O que?" Ele perguntou ,atônito.

"Pode sair correndo se quiser, eu já estou preparada para isso." Disse, numa tentativa falha de trazer algum humor à situação.

"Bella," Ele levantou meu queixo , lentamente, me fazendo olhar para ele. "você me ama?" Ele perguntou cautelosamente, enquanto enxugava as minhas lágrimas. Seus olhos verdes me olhavam profundamente, com um misto de emoções que eu não conseguia decifrar.

"Sim." Sussurrei. E então, ele fez a coisa que eu menos esperava. Ele sorriu o meu sorriso torto, antes de colar seus lábios aos meus.

O beijo era calmo e doce, nossos lábios dançavam uma dança que eles pareciam ter decorado há anos.

"Edward," Disse, quebrando o beijo. "Você não me odeia?"

"Odiar você? Impossível." Ele respondeu, acariciando o meu rosto.

"Desculpa, pelo o que aconteceu. Eu não sabia como agir..." Eu tentava me explicar, mas ele colocou o indicador nos meus lábios, me fazendo calar.

"Eu te amo." Ele me confessou, e senti meu coração explodindo de felicidade. Ele me amava, mesmo depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido.

"Eu não vou fugir dessa vez." Garanti a ele.

Edward sorriu mais uma vez, tomando meu rosto em suas mãos, para novamente me beijar.

"Feliz natal, meu amor." Ele me desejou, assim que quebrou o beijo.

"Feliz natal." Retribui, apoiando minha cabeça em seu ombro.


	2. Manhã Seguinte

**N/A: Oláaaa! Bem, quando eu escrevi essa fanfic algumas pessoas pediram uma continuação, e desde o ano passado eu tinha a idéia dessa fanfic na cabeça, mas tinha decidido escrevê-la apenas na época certa. E foi isso que eu fiz! Essa fic está muito mais curta que a outra, mas foi tudo o que minha inspiração me deixou escrever. Ah, e eu escrevi essa fic já passavam das 2 da manhã, então se tiver alguns erros, relevem por favor! Espero que gostem!**

**Manhã Seguinte**

O fraco sol que brilhava no céu de Forks, não havia sido o suficiente para derreter a neve que havia caído no dia anterior.

Durante todo o caminho, eu admirava o contraste que a camada de gelo causava à paisagem. A brancura não era total; era possível ver alguns pontos verdes ou marrons na paisagem, que resistiam bravamente ao domínio da neve.

"Tem como ir mais rápido?" Emmett perguntou, impaciente. "Não quero que ninguém coma o que sobrou daquela torta de abóbora."

Assim como em todos os anos, nós estávamos indo para a casa dos Cullens para o almoço de Natal. Todo ano, Esme insistia para que dormíssemos lá, o que nos pouparia a viagem pela manhã, mas meu pai sempre recusava. Vai entender!

"A pista está muito escorregadia, Emmett." Charlie respondeu.

"Vamos nos atrasar para o almoço." Minha mãe se lamentou.

"Mesmo que nos atrasemos, ainda vai ter comida o suficiente para comermos." Meu pai tentou tranquiliza-los.

"Desde que tenha minha Torta de Abóbora." Emmett, encolheu os ombros.

"Não podemos fazer todos esperarem por nós. É deselegante." Renée insistiu.

"E acelerar nessa estrada, será um desastre." Meu pai devolveu.

Eu revirei os olhos diante daquela situação. Todo o ano aquela situação se repetia. Minha mãe reclamava dos atrasos, Emmett de não comer a sobra do seu prato favorito da ceia e o meu pai pela pressa deles. Eu sempre ficava calada apenas assistindo, e hoje eu tinha uma razão adicional para fazer isso.

Edward Anthony Cullen.

Meu melhor amigo, e talvez, atual namorado!

Hoje quando acordei pela manhã, eu tinha um enorme sorriso estampado no meu rosto. Eu não acreditava em Papai Noel- longe disso- mas, de alguma forma, eu havia ganho o melhor presente de Natal da minha vida. Após seis meses separados, eu tinha recuperado o meu melhor amigo e de quebra, descobri que ele ainda era apaixonado por mim.

Com um presente desses, dá até para começar a acreditar no bom velhinho.

Depois de termos nos beijado no jardim, Edward e eu voltamos para a casa onde todos esperavam por nós. Pelos sorrisos estampados nos nossos rostos, todos já haviam deduzido que a dupla imbatível –Edward e Bella- estava de volta à ativa.

Eles só não desconfiavam o quão juntos nós estávamos agora.

E para falar a verdade, analisando a festa, nem eu sabia.

Em nenhum momento Edward havia me tratado de uma maneira especial. A frieza dos últimos meses havia se dissipado no instante que seus lábios tocaram nos meus. No entanto, as juras de amor pareciam ter sido deixadas no jardim. Dentro da casa eu era apenas a velha Bella Swan: a melhor amiga que dividia a atenção dele com os demais.

Sinceramente, eu não sabia o que esperar do comportamento dele. Ele estava nos protegendo, ou simplesmente não queria tornar aquilo público. Talvez ele tivesse alguns assuntos pendentes na vida dele, antes de assumir publicamente um relacionamento.

Tanya Denalli.

Senti um nó no meu estômago ao reviver as imagens dos últimos meses. Eles eram inseparáveis, e por mais que Jasper e Emmett negassem, eu não acreditava que não existia nada entre eles.

Ela se jogava aos pés dele, e acreditar no que os garotos me contavam, era irreal. Ele até tinha feito uma droga de música para ela! Como eles podiam negar o óbvio?

A discussão dentro do carro chegou ao fim, assim que alcançamos a entrada que levava a casa dos Cullens. Saímos do carro estampando sorrisos, como se fôssemos a família ideal. Pena que isso acabava no instante que entravamos na casa.

E isso era uma das coisas que eu mais gostava da minha família: não éramos frios o suficiente para mantermos as aparências.

Graças a Deus que os Cullens e os Hales já estavam acostumados conosco.

"Que bom que chegaram! Já vamos servir o almoço." Esme anunciou ao abrir a porta.

Todos estavam na sala de jantar quando chegamos. Nem conseguimos cumprimentar ninguém, já que Carlisle logo nos levou para a sala de jantar.

Acho que realmente estávamos atrasados.

O almoço transcorreu tranquilamente, embora eu não conseguisse parar de olhar para Edward e Tanya, que estavam sentados lado-a-lado.

_Não existe nada entre eles, não existe nada entre eles, não existe nada entre eles_. O mantra se repetia na minha cabeça, mas sem nenhum sucesso.

Após o almoço, os adultos foram para a sala de estar; e os quase adultos para a cozinha. É desnecessário mencionar que isso tinha sido idéia do meu irmão, certo?

"Torta de abóbora!" Ele exclamou, antes de soltar um suspiro. "Finalmente nos encontramos, meu amor."

"Como é?" Rosalie perguntou, com a sobrancelha arqueada.

"Rose, o caso deles é mais antigo. Desde que o Emmett tinha doze anos de idade." Expliquei.

"O que vamos fazer?" Alice perguntou, olhando para nós. Percorri meu olhar por todos os meus amigos, até que meus olhos encontraram um certo par de olhos verdes. Minha garganta logo secou diante a tamanha intensidade que emanava deles.

"Eu não sei vocês, mas eu vou comer." Emmett anunciou.

"Bella, posso falar com você um instante?" Edward pediu, antes que sua irmã continuasse com sua missão em exterminar o ócio.

"Claro." Respondi, não conseguindo olhá-lo nos olhos.

Ele foi andando na frente, e eu o segui até a pequena sala onde ficava seu piano. Aquela sala era o seu mundo, o seu refúgio particular.

"Então?" Perguntei. Estava nervosa demais para controlar minha ansiedade.

Edward se aproximou de mim, colocou suas mãos na minha cintura, e me beijou longamente.

"Eu gostaria de te dar seu presente de natal." Ele falou, quando nos separamos.

"Ok." Respondi, me sentindo um pouco tonta.

"Vem cá." Ele me pegou pela mão, e me levou até o piano.

Assim que me sentei ao seu lado, ele começou a tocar a música. Era uma melodia doce e calma, e soava familiar para mim. Eu não conseguia lembrar exatamente onde eu tinha ouvido, mas eu sabia que a conhecia.

Deixei-me envolver pela música, e um pouco antes dele terminar de tocar, vi um flash na minha cabeça.

Edward e Tanya. A sala de música da escola. Ele tocando essa mesma música.

Eu não podia acreditar naquilo! Como ele ousava me dar _aquela _música de presente?

"Eu não acredito!" Disse indignada, levantando-me.

"O que foi?" Edward parou de tocar, abruptamente e me encarava confuso.

"Acho melhor eu ir." Eu não ficaria ali para ser a substituta de Tanya em nenhum sentido.

De alguma forma, antes que eu pudesse chegar a porta, Edward me alcançou e me segurou pelo braço.

"Da última vez que você saiu assim, ficamos seis meses sem nos falar." Ele exalou pesadamente, e soltou o meu braço. "O que aconteceu?"

"Como se você não soubesse." Respondi, rispidamente.

"Mas eu não sei." Ele se defendeu.

"A música."

"Você não gostou?" Ele perguntou com o cenho franzido, e algo cruzou no seu olhar. Tristeza, talvez?

"Foi a mesma música que você tocou para a Tanya." Acusei.

"O quê?" A cada palavra que eu dizia, parecia que só aumentava a confusão dele.

"Eu ouvi você tocando essa música para ela a alguns meses na escola." Expliquei, levemente exaltada.

"E o que tem?" Ele perguntou, como se o fato não fosse importante.

"O que tem? Como você ousa me presentear com uma música que você fez para ela?"

"Eu não fiz essa música para ela." Edward elevou, ligeiramente, a voz.

"Não precisa mentir, eu vi com os meus próprios olhos!"

"E o que exatamente você viu?" Ele perguntou, cruzando os braços.

"Você tocando a música, ela falando que era linda e você dizendo que fazia jus a inspiração."

"Eu estava falando sobre você!" Ele disse sério.

"Para de negar o óbvio." Revirei meus olhos. Eu já estava farta de toda aquela negação.

"Bella, olha o nome na partitura." Contrariada, fui até o piano e li a primeira linha da partitura. _Bella._

"Mas..." Tentei articular uma palavra, mas nada saía.

"Obrigado por pensar tão pouco de mim." Ele falou rispidamente, me deixando sozinha na sala.

"Edward!" Chamei, em vão.

Era como reviver _aquela_ briga tudo de novo. Eu o havia magoado novamente, só que desta vez, ele que havia me deixado para trás. Era um sentimento horrível de se experimentar.

"Vocês nunca se entendem, não?" Olhei para frente, e vi meu irmão encostado no batente da porta.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu sabia que era injusto descontar meu mau-humor nele, mas era inevitável.

"Eu meio que ouvi a _conversa_ de vocês."

"Foi tão alta assim?" Perguntei, receosa com o fato de nossos pais terem ouvido.

"Não. Eu estava passando." Ele respondeu, tranquilamente. Alguma coisa na calmaria do Emmett, despertou o caos dentro de mim.

"Por que eu sempre tenho que estragar tudo?" Deixei as lágrimas rolarem, enquanto eu me sentava na banqueta.

"Bella..."

"Emm, é sério. Eu tenho o dom de estragar tudo de bom que acontece na minha vida. Eu devo ser algum tipo de Midas ao avesso, ou alguma coisa parecida."

"Bells, você não estragou nada." Ele disse, sentando-se ao meu lado.

"Estraguei sim." Respondi, fungando.

"Então vá lá em cima e conserte tudo. Ou você vai esperar mais seis meses para fazer isso?" Ele sorriu ternamente, e abraçou me abraçou pelos ombros.

"Ele deve estar me odiando agora."

"Ele não te odeia."

"Como você sabe?" Arqueei, uma sobrancelha.

"Por que ele te ama." Ele respondeu, sorridente. "Não foi o que ele disse ontem, para você?"

"Emmett David Swan, você estava me espionando?"

"Eu tinha ido atrás de você ontem a noite, quando eu ouvi ele se declarando antes de enfiar aquela língua na sua boca." Ele explicou, antes de fazer uma careta. "Falando nisso, teremos que ter uma longa conversa sobre rapazes."

"Emmett."

"É isso mesmo. Você é minha irmãzinha e eu tenho que proteger você."

"Do Edward?" Aquela era a idéia mais absurda que ele já tinha tido.

"Principalmente dele!" Ele respondeu, antes de piscar para mim.

Levantei-me da banqueta, limpei as lágrimas e dei um beijo no rosto do meu irmão.

Eu e o Emmett tínhamos nossos momentos em que quase nos matávamos mutuamente, mas uma coisa eu nunca podia questionar: ele sabia exatamente o que dizer para me alegrar.

"Te amo, Ursinho de Pelúcia!" Disse antes de sair da sala.

"Eu também, pequena." Escutei-o gritar.

Subi as escadas o mais rápido que minhas pernas bambas permitiam. Emmett estava certo, seu eu deixassem as coisas como estavam, todo sofrimento que vivi nos últimos meses se repetiriam. Eu não podia agüentar isso novamente.

Bati a porta do quarto dele, antes de abri-la.

"Edward?" Chamei. Ele estava deitado em sua cama.

"O que você quer, Bella?" Edward perguntou seco, sem desviar seu olhar do teto.

"E-Eu-Eu queria pedir desculpas sobre o que aconteceu lá embaixo." Falei, sem conseguir olhar em sua direção. Eu já podia sentir as lágrimas voltando novamente. "Eu passei os últimos meses achando que você e Tanya tinham alguma coisa, e quando eu você tocou a música foi a gota d água. Eu sei que exagerei, mas não pude evitar."

"Por que você achava que tinha alguma coisa entre eu e a Tanya?" Edward sentou-se na cama, e pela primeira vez olhou para mim desde que eu entrara no quarto.

"Vocês combinam. Quer dizer, você é praticamente um Adônis e ela a Afrodite. Além do mais, para todo lugar que eu olhava eu via vocês juntos. E ela sempre arranjava uma maneira de estar tocando você."

"A mesma coisa que acontecia entre você e o Jacob." Ele apontou.

"É completamente diferente. O Jake não ficava dando em cima de mim a cada dois minutos."

"Isso tudo é ciúme?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso presunçoso.

"E se for?" Devolvi, desafiante.

Edward não disse uma palavra se quer, apenas levantou-se da cama e veio andando na minha direção.

"Nunca existiu nada entre mim e Tanya." Ele disse acariciando o meu rosto. "Ela sempre tentou, mas eu nunca conseguia vê-la desse modo. Além do mais, já faz algum tempo que uma certa morena ocupa meu coração. " Ele adicionou, sorrindo de lado. "E eu só toquei a _sua_ música para ela, por que ela estava curiosa para saber o que eu tanto fazia na sala do piano."

"Desculpa." Sussurrei, o meu pedido.

"Agora, você pode me dizer o que achou do eu presente?"

"A música é linda, mas eu prefiro o presente que você me deu na noite anterior."

"Qual?" Ele perguntou confuso. Para um garoto tão inteligente quanto ele, às vezes, Edward era obtuso demais.

"Você." Respondi com um sorriso. "Foi o meu melhor presente de natal."

"Engraçado. Eu ia dizer a mesma coisa sobre você." Ele falou, me fazendo rir.

"Eu te amo, Edward."

"Eu também." Ele sussurrou, antes de encostar seus lábios nos meus. Abri meus lábios, e Edward logo deslizou sua língua para minha boca. Ele me segurou pela cintura, na mesma hora que enterrei minha mão em seus cabelos. Eu havia me desligado de tudo ao meu redor, a única coisa da qual eu estava consciente era Edward e sua magnífica habilidade de beijar.

"Eu não ouço vozes." Emmett gritou, do lado de fora do quarto. "Se vocês não saírem em cinco minutos, eu vou entrar ai!" Ele avisou.

"O que deu nele?" Edward perguntou, ofegante.

"Está bancando o irmão mais velho." Respondi, revirando os olhos.

"Então acho melhor aproveitarmos nossos minutos, antes de descermos e anunciar a novidade para todos."

"Ótima idéia." Sorri, antes de beijá-lo, novamente.

"Quatro minutos, hein!" Emmett gritou novamente.

Enquanto eu estava envolta nos braços do Edward, eu só conseguia pensar em uma única coisa: Mal posso esperar pelo próximo natal!

**Reviews não logados:**

**Iza: **Obrigadaaa! ^^

**l.: ** Já que vocês pediram eu resolvi continuar! =)

**dudinha: **É verdade! Que bom que gostou!

**lissa cullen: **Obrigada por ler!

**~laisaraujo: **Como o povo pediu, resolvi fazer né... hauahauahuah

**Obrigada por lerem! Beijos e até a próxima!**


	3. Dois Meses

**N/A: Olha só quem resolveu dar o ar de sua graça :D. Eu estava desde o ano passado para postar um capítulo dessa O/S que já não é mais OS, mas acabou que ano passado eu me atrasei e acabei meio que perdendo a data e desanimei, mas esse ano eu consegui! YAY! Espero que gostem de mais um natal desses dois. Ah, e já sabem: ignorem os erros porque eu revisei isso tão rápido que tenho certeza que algo me escapou. Beijos e até a próxima! Ah, eu devo postar mais uma OS de natal (uma que estou enrolando há séculos) então fiquem ligadas :P**

**Dois Meses.**

Eu puxava a minha mala, fazendo meu caminho naquele aeroporto lotado. Port Angeles não era exatamente uma especialista quando se tratava de infraestrutura e eu estava sofrendo isso na pele. Eu tinha passado mais de trinta minutos na fila de desembarque que se movia com uma lentidão digna de uma tartaruga. Era em horas como essa que você descobri a quantidade de pessoas que morava no interior de Washington.

Quando eu finalmente me livrei da fila, não tive muito trabalho para localizar a criatura gigante no meio do aeroporto, que ainda por cima segurava uma placa escrito "Srta. Isabella Swan". Revirei os olhos. Só ele mesmo para fazer isso.

"Emmett!" Sorri ao ser envolvida em seu abraço de urso. Era tão bom estar em casa.

"Senti saudades, maninha." Ele sussurrou, me apertando ainda mais. Se é que isso era possível. "Como você está?"

"Bem." Sorri. Aquela não era toda a verdade, mas naquele instante era como eu me sentia. "E você? Quais são as novidades?"

"Você está olhando para o mais novo advogado de Seattle." Ele sorriu, orgulhoso.

"Eu não acredito! Parabéns!"

"Hey, por que você não veio com o Edward anteontem?" Senti meu corpo gelar ao ouvir aquela pergunta. Eu sabia que uma hora ela ia aparecer, mas nada impedia a o nervosismo no meu estômago.

"Eu tive um pequeno contratempo na faculdade. Coisas de última hora." Menti. A verdade era que Edward e eu não éramos mais um casal, só que ninguém sabia disso.

Cerca de dois meses atrás Edward veio com uma conversa de que devíamos dar um tempo, para ver o que realmente queríamos e todas essas baboseiras que se diz quando se quer terminar com alguém. Até hoje eu não conseguia entender o porquê. Em mais de três anos de namoro nós tínhamos a relação quase que perfeita e do nada ele veio com a história de auto descoberta.

E agora, ali estava eu. De volta a Forks, e nem de longe pronta para o natal mais constrangedor da minha vida.

No caminho para casa, Emmett tagarelava sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Na maioria das vezes eu apenas assentia ou murmurava alguma coisa em resposta. O cansaço finalmente me venceu e eu fechei meus olhos. Quando os abri, já estava em frente à casa dos meus pais.

"Bella!" Minha mãe me abraçou assim que entrei em casa.

"Oi, mãe." Sorri.

"Saudades!" Ela me apertou mais uma vez antes de me soltar.

"Pai!" Disse ao avistá-lo atrás da minha mãe.

"Oi, criança." Ele disse antes de me abraçar e só então notei que tinha outra pessoa na sala.

"Rose? Você..." Eu olhava surpresa para a minha cunhada que exibia uma forma tanto quanto avantajada.

"O Emmett me proibiu de te contar. Ele disse que ia ser seu presente de Natal." Ela respondeu alisando a barriga.

"Ele é um idiota." Disse, dirigindo um olhar assassino ao meu irmão. Como ele me privava de uma notícia dessas? Se eu soubesse, com certeza teria comprado alguma coisa para meu futuro sobrinho ou sobrinha. "Você está de quantos meses?"

"Quatro prestes a fazer cinco."

"Eu fico tão feliz por vocês!" Abracei-a.

"Filha, Alice ligou mais cedo e pediu para você ligar para ela assim que chegasse." Desvencilhei-me de Rose assim que ouvi aquelas palavras.

"Depois eu faço isso mãe. Preciso descansar." Claro que minha mãe não precisava saber que aquela era uma ligação que eu nunca faria.

"Tudo bem. Descanse, mas esteja pronta às oito." Ela ordenou.

"Sim senhora." Bati continência e subi as escadas.

Dentro do meu quarto, eu podia deixar que a máscara caísse, junto com as lágrimas. Minha vida estava um verdadeiro inferno. Eu sempre tinha achado que aqueles seis meses que eu tinha passado longe do Edward tinham sido os piores da minha vida.

Mas eu estava completamente enganada.

O que eu sentia agora era mil vezes pior. Daquela vez, eu tinha perdido meu melhor amigo e tinha que viver com meu recém descoberto amor e tudo o que nós nunca viveríamos juntos. Agora, eu tinha perdido meu melhor amigo, o amor da minha vida e ainda tinha que conviver com as lembranças de momentos que nunca voltariam a se repetir.

A todo instante, eu ficava revivendo aquelas lembranças, perguntando onde eu tinha errado. O que eu tinha feito para que tudo aquilo acabasse?

Nós decidimos não contar nada as nossas famílias para não estragar a noite de ninguém. Eu só esperava conseguir ser sociável e manter um sorriso no rosto durante toda a noite. Eu devia isso à minha família.

"Você está pronta?" Emmett parou, encostando-se no batente da minha porta.

"Emmett, você poderia dizer a mamãe que eu vou depois?" Mordi meu lábio, já prevendo a reação que ele teria ao meu pedido.

"O quê?"Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Eu preciso resolver algumas coisas e vou me atrasar um pouco." Respondi. A verdade era que eu precisava de uma grande dose de coragem antes de aparecer por lá.

"Ela vai ficar furiosa." Ele apontou o óbvio e depois me analisou por um momento. "O que o Edward fez dessa vez?"

"O que te leva a crer que ele fez alguma coisa?" Tentei soar bem humorada.

"Vocês vieram em vôos separados, coisa que nunca aconteceu desde que vocês foram estudar em Chicago. Você deixou para viajar na véspera do Natal, você passou todo o caminho me dando resposta monossilábicas e além do momento que você sorriu ao saber do meu emprego e da gravidez da Rose, você não deu um sorriso sincero desde que chegou. E agora você quer chegar atrasada à festa dos Cullens, como se estivesse querendo fugir de alguma coisa. " A cada razão enumerada por ele, Emmett se aproximava cada vez mais de mim. Droga! Por que ele tinha que me conhecer tão bem?

"Nós não brigamos, terminamos." Respondi. Não tinha mais razão de continuar escondendo isso dele.

"Duvido. Deve ter sido só uma briguinha de nada" Ele passou o braço pelos meus ombros, tentando me confortar.

"Faz dois meses." Disse num fio de voz.

"O quê? Como?" Ele parecia confuso.

"Ele decidiu que devíamos tentar coisas diferentes, eu sei lá, eu não estou com paciência para tentar entendê-lo. " Dei de ombros, como se aquilo não importasse.

"Vocês conversaram depois disso?"

"Raramente."

"Bella, se esconder não vai adiantar muita coisa e você sabe disso." Emmett olhou sério para mim. Sim, eu sabia que aquela era uma atitude covarde, mas era tão mais fácil.

"Eu sei, mas eu preciso de um tempinho." Pedi. Ele não precisava saber que esse tempinho iria durar até a hora da ceia e que chegando lá, eu não demoraria mais do que duas horas na casa dos Cullens.

"Certo. Eu vou enfrentar a fera por você."

"Meu herói." Zombei. "Obrigada."

"Hey, é pra isso que eu sirvo." Ele sorriu o sorriso que sempre me fazia sorrir de volta. "Agora eu vou indo. Sinto que vou ter que disputar a Torta de Abóbora com a Rose." Ele piscou para mim e foi embora.

Voltei minha atenção para a imagem refletida no espelho. Alice ficaria orgulhosa de mim. Maquiagem, vestido, saltos. Com o sorriso certo estampado no rosto, eu conseguiria enganar qualquer pessoa de que estava animada para aquela festa, mas uma olhada nos meus olhos e qualquer um conseguiria notar que tudo aquilo era uma farsa.

O meu celular tocou e eu atendi sem nem olhar o visor.

"Alô?"

"Feliz Natal!" Uma voz pouco conhecida saudou. Por que Peter estava me ligando?

"Para você também."

"Quando é que você vai aparecer?" Ele perguntou ansioso.

"Como assim?" Franzi o cenho.

"Eu estou aqui na casa dos Cullens." Ele respondeu como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

"Anh?"

"Pois é, eu vim passar o Natal com a família dos meus primos e para a minha surpresa eu venho parar na casa do seu namorado."

"Ex." Corrigi.

"Dessa eu não sabia." Ele comentou. "Então, a que horas você chega?"

"Daqui a pouco." Respondi e desliguei o telefone.

Ouvir a voz de Peter tinha me animado um pouco, eu precisava admitir. Eu e ele havíamos nos conhecido durante o último verão quando eu tinha começado a estagiar na empresa do pai dele. Eu trabalhava como revisora de texto dos processos que eram redigidos pelos advogados e seus associados. Eu tinha descoberto o emprego dos meus sonhos, onde eu podia usar meus dotes linguísticos e gramáticos ao mesmo tempo que eu vivia cercada de processos e de toda aquela rotina jurídica. Aquilo era uma coisa que eu tinha aprendido a gostar, graças ao Emmett.

Entrei no carro da minha mãe e comecei a dirigir em direção à casa dos Cullens. Sinceramente, eu não sabia como eu estava conseguindo realizar tal proeza, já que minhas mãos tremiam e minhas pernas estavam bambas. Isso para não mencionar o enjôo que eu estava sentindo.

Eu precisava urgentemente de uma nova tradição de Natal, porque eu não aguentaria mais um ano passando por isso.

Toquei a campainha e aguardei até que alguém me atendesse.

"Bella, Feliz natal!" Esme exclamou ao abrir a porta. "Saudades." Ela me abraçou.

"É bom estar de volta." Sussurrei. E de certa forma era. "Carlisle." Sorri e ele logo me abraçou.

"Entra, todos estão te esperando." Ele me levou até a sala, com o braço em volta de mim.

"Bella!" A píxel exclamou ao me ver e logo correu para me abraçar.

"Alice." Como eu sentia falta dela!

"Por que você não me ligou? Como você está?" Ela disparou as perguntas.

"Uma coisa de cada vez." Pedi, enquanto tentava arranjar alguma desculpa.

"E o meu abraço?" Alguém sussurrou atrás de mim. Salva pelo gongo!

"Jazz!" Exclamei ao abraçá-lo. "Cadê o Peter?"

"Bem atrás de você." Ele respondeu.

"Hey!" Sorri ao olhar para ele. Vendo Jasper e Peter lado a lado, era possível ver algumas semelhanças como o cabelo no mesmo tom de mel e o nariz afinalado que ambos possuíam.

"Como vocês se conheceram?" Ele finalmente perguntou.

"Eu estagiei na empresa do pai dele no verão passado. Como você nunca me disse que tinha um primo que morava em Chicago?"

"Sei lá. Isso não me passou pela cabeça." Ele encolheu os ombros. Eu ia perguntar por quê Peter não tinha ido ao casamento da Rose no ano passado, mas a entrada de Edward na sala fez com que eu esquecesse de tudo. Senti meu coração falhar uma batida ao vê-lo, para depois acelerar drasticamente.

"Mãe, onde que tem mais farinha para..." A voz dele morreu assim que ele me viu na sala. "Bella."

"Oi, Edward. Feliz Natal." Sorri para ele.

"Feliz Natal." Ele retribuiu e voltou para a cozinha, dessa vez acompanhado pela Esme.

A essa altura, todos os olhares estavam voltado para nós e qualquer um já tinha percebido que as coisas não estavam como antes. Eu percebi o olhar questionar de Jasper e ele estava prestes a perguntar alguma coisa, quando Alice o puxou ali.

"Então, você pensou na minha proposta?" Peter perguntou, quando estávamos sozinhos na sala.

"A minha resposta é a mesma de dois meses atrás." Disse firmemente. "Eu agradeço a oportunidade, mas eu não posso me mudar para a Florida. Eu não posso me distanciar disso aqui, sabe?" Mesmo sendo esse meu desejo atual, eu sabia que não poderia morar do outro lado do país de maneira permanente.

"Uma proposta como essa não aparece todo dia." Peter insistiu.

"Mas do que adiantaria ter o emprego dos sonhos, ficar milhas de distância da minha família e ser infeliz?" Encolhi os ombros. "Acho que não compensa."

"E que tal Chicago?"

"Peter, eu ainda tenho seis meses até terminar a faculdade." Apontei.

"Isso quer dizer que você pode mudar de ideia?" Um sorriso começava a brotar no rosto dele.

"Isso quer dizer que eu ainda tenho tempo de receber muitas propostas antes de me precipitar por uma que parece vantajosa." Expliquei. Eu amava trabalhar com ele e na empresa, mas eu não pensava em fixar residência em qualquer lugar que não fosse Seattle. Emmett, Rose, Alice e Jasper moravam ali, e aquele era o meu lugar. Claro, que também tinha o fator de que Edward iria fazer residência no Hospital Geral de Seattle, mas aquela era um motivo com o qual eu não podia mais contar.

"Essa doeu. " Ele fez uma careta. "Mas já que a proposta de trabalho deu certo, será que você aceitaria jantar comigo?"

"Peter..."

"Encare isso como o presente de Natal que você não me deu." Ele adicionou com um sorriso conquistador.

"Eu não posso." Respondi. Eu simplesmente não estava pronta para novos encontros.

"Por causa dele?" Ele perguntou com desdém, meneando a cabeça em direção à cozinha.

"E se for?" Disparei. "Dá licença, eu preciso..." A frase ficou no ar e eu saí da sala deixando Peter sozinho.

Caminhei em direção ao único lugar onde eu sabia que podia ficar sozinha. Talvez eu estava sendo masoquista em ir para um lugar que estava repleto de lembranças de nós dois, mas a paz que eu encontrava naquele jardim era tão grande que quase compensava a dor das memórias.

O jardim estava lindo como sempre. As luzinhas enfeitando as árvores, iluminavam a paisagem coberta de neve. eu não conseguia decidir se preferia o jardim durante a primavera ou o inverno. Ele era lindo em ambas estações.

"Eu sabia que te acharia aqui." A voz de Alice me acordou dos meus pensamentos.

"Certos hábitos nunca mudam." Disse me virando para ela.

"Só para constar, meu irmão é um idiota." Ela sorriu afável.

"Concordo plenamente."

"Se eu pudesse eu dava um soco nele e no Peter." Ela disse de raivosa, o que chegou a ser cômico.

"O que o Peter tem a ver com essa história?" Perguntei.

"Vai dizer que você não sabe?" Ela cruzou os braços.

"Não."

"Depois de você ter recusado a proposta do Peter, ele foi procurar o Edward para ver se ele te convencia a aceitar o emprego. Ele mostrou todos os benefícios e convenceu ao Edward de que era o melhor para você. Aí..."

"Aí o seu irmão terminou comigo para não ser um estorvo no meu caminho. " Concluí a frase dela. Eu simplesmente não podia acreditar naquilo.

"Mais ou menos isso."

"Eu quero matar o seu irmão. Argh! Como ele pôde?Argh!" Cerrei meus punhos. Eu precisava desesperadamente dar um soco em alguma coisa. Ou em alguém. "Onde que ele está?"

"Na cozinha, fazendo os cupcakes." Alice respondeu.

"Vamos lá" Peguei a baixinha pela mão e fui até a cozinha. "Haja o que houver, cuide para que ninguém passe por essa porta." Ordenei. "Eu vou matar o seu irmão e eu não quero que ninguém me interrompa."

"Pode deixar. Precisando de ajuda é só chamar." Ela se ofereceu.

Abri a porta da cozinha e imediatamente Edward olhou na minha direção.

"Bella?" Ele parecia confuso ao me ver ali. Por precaução, mesmo com Alice de guarda, decidi trancar a porta.

"Seu idiota!" Disparei, enquanto voava para cima dele. "Como você pôde fazer isso comigo?" Perguntava, enquanto socava o peito dele."Eu tô com tanta raiva que te matar agora me faria muito feliz."

"Do que você está falando?" Ele perguntou, segurando os meus pulsos.

"Que você terminou comigo por causa de uma estúpida vaga de emprego e nem me perguntou se era isso que eu queria!" Gritei e soltei as minhas mãos da dele.

"Bella, aquele era o emprego dos seus sonhos. Eu não queria ficar no caminho." Ele explicou.

"E quem te deu o direito de decidir as cosias por mim, hein? Droga!"

"Desculpa..." Ele tentou se desculpar.

"Você me magoou e muito." Disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Eu sei que parece idiota, mas eu achava que estava prendendo você de alguma forma e se eu te contasse as minhas razões você ia me chamar de idiota, assim como há três minutos atrás. E eu não ia conseguir viver a minha vida sabendo que você tinha perdido uma oportunidade dessas por minha causa." Ele confessou e pela primeira vez eu pude notar a dor nos olhos dele.

"Mas você conseguiria viver a sua vida sabendo que me perdeu?"

"Se fosse para você ser feliz..." Ele encolheu os ombros.

"Como você espera que eu seja feliz sem você? Eu vivi um verdadeiro inferno..." Sem que eu esperasse, Edward colou seus lábios nos meus. Como eu sentia falta disso! Ele segurou meu rosto, alternando os beijos entre meu lábio inferior e superior, antes de invadir minha boca com sua língua. Meus braços, que até aquele momento, pendiam do lado do meu corpo, voaram até a nuca dele, puxando-o para mais perto de mim. Eu precisava dele mais do que do ar para viver. Uma pena que meus pulmões não pensavam assim e eu tive que me separar dele para poder respirar. As mãos dele que estavam no meu rosto, escorregaram para a minha cintura, me mantendo no lugar. Como se eu fosse sair dali por algum motivo.

"Eu sujei você." Ele sorriu e lambeu o ponto na minha bochecha onde ele tinha sujado, provavelmente de cobertura de chocolate. "Você está tão linda." Ele sussurrou, distribuindo beijos pelo meu rosto. "Eu tive vontade de quebrar a cara do Peter mais cedo, a maneira que ele olhava para você... e eu não podia fazer nada, porque eu não tinha nenhum direito sobre você." Eu podia ouvir a dor na voz dele e eu sabia que aqueles dois meses também tinham sido um verdadeiro inferno para ele também.

Com minhas mãos ainda em sua nuca, abaixei o rosto de Edward para que pudesse voltar a beijá-lo. Sem perder tempo com provocações, lambi seu lábio inferior e ele logo abriu os lábios, permitindo que nossas línguas se encontrassem. Edward me apertou ainda mais contra o seu corpo. Ele gemeu entre o beijo, quando arranhei de leve a sua nuca e me imprensou contra a bancada atrás de mim. Eu podia sentir cada parte do corpo dele ligada ao meu.

"Eu queria que tivéssemos em Chicago nesse momento." Sussurrei roucamente, enquanto ele beijava o meu pescoço. Um gemido escapou quando ele apertou um dos meus seios.

"Se você quiser eu posso pedir ao Charlie para você dormir aqui." Ele olhou para mim e sorriu o seu sorriso torto.

"Foi bom te conhecer." Suspirei dramaticamente e ele mordiscou meu lábio, antes de me beijar rapidamente.

"Então nós estamos juntos novamente?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso bobo.

"Aparentemente." Encolhi os ombros. Eu tinha certeza que eu tinha o mesmo sorriso no rosto.

"Eu preciso fazer uma coisa." Ele avisou e saiu da cozinha.

"E então?" Alice entrou logo em seguida.

"Tudo certo." Sorri

"Tem alguma coisa para comer nessa cozinha?" Emmett apareceu, e eu agradeci mentalmente por ele não ter aparecido minutos antes.

"Emmett, você tem que esperar a hora da ceia." Briguei com ele.

"Mas é para a Rose. Eu juro." Ele nos olhou com a maior cara de inocente, mas eu permaneci irredutível.

"Bella?" Edward reapareceu na cozinha, minutos depois.

"O que foi?" Perguntei curiosa enquanto ele me pegava pela mão e me levava até o jardim.

"Foi aqui nesse lugar que há quatro anos você me transformou no garoto mais feliz do mundo. E hoje, nesse mesmo lugar, eu peço para você me tornar o homem mais feliz do mundo." Eu estava prestes a perguntar como, mas Edward se ajoelhou diante de mim. Ele retirou uma caixinha do bolso e abriu-a, revelando o anel mais lindo que eu já tinha visto. Meu coração disparou e eu senti um nó na minha garganta. "Casa comigo, Isabella Marie Swan?"

"Sim." Respondi com lágimas nos olhos, e me ajoelhei para ficar na mesma altura que ele. Edward deslizou o anel pelo meu dedo e me beijou docemente."Mas como?" Perguntei, indicando o anel.

"Eu comprei no último verão e deixei aqui, porque eu queria te pedir no natal. Claro que eu planejava uma coisa melhor que essa, mas devido aos últimos acontecimentos..." Ele explicou.

"Foi maravilhoso." Garanti-o."Mas eu quero que você me prometa uma coisa."

"O quê?"

"Que você nunca mais vai tomar nenhuma decisão por mim sem antes me consultar."

"Eu prometo." Ele disse sério.

"Eu te amo." Declarei.

"Eu também te amo, Sra. Cullen." Ele sussurrou antes de me beijar. Sra Cullen. Definitivamente eu gostava de como isso soava.

No fim das contas, acho que eu manteria minhas tradições de natal. Sorri com o pensamento e Edward aproveitou para deslizar sua língua para dentro da minha boca. Suspirei, afundando minha mão nos seus cabelos. A dor que eu sentia horas atrás, agora não passava de uma lembrança. A felicidade era tudo o que eu teria dali para frente.

"Pai! Edward e Bella acabaram de ficar noivos." Emmett gritou, estourando completamente a bolha que eu e Edward estávamos. Afastei meu rosto do Edward , apenas para assassinar meu irmão com um olhar. "Que foi? Você me negou comida." Ele deu de ombros.

"Espero que você seja a prova de balas." Sussurrei apavorada para Edward, que riu.


End file.
